Heartbreaking
by adrianiforever
Summary: 20 weeks pregnant you find out the worse possible thing that man can do to his wife with the one girl who is trying to destroy your life. Not very good with summarys please read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter**

"Severus, honey I'm home. I call out him but I get know reply. Which I find really strange as he know I had a Healer appointment today. I found out we are having a boy and girl. I'm currently 20 weeks pregnant. I can't wait till they are here. I hope Severus and I can sort out what ever is wrong with him these last couple of weeks. He hardly touches me or even talks to me anymore. Each time I try he pushes me away. I don't think I can take much more of this, I Need him.

"Severus, are you here?" I try calling him again, as I walk to the living room. I still receive no reply. Once I reach the living its dark, I turn on the light to see Severus just siting there with his hands in his head. I walk over to him kneel in front of him.

"Severus, honey what's wrong? What's happened? You know you can tell me anything." I ask him softly. He looks up

At me with a sad and devastating look.

"Hermione I don't know how... I don't know how to tell you. I'm so so so so sorry. I was drunk it just happened. I didn't mean it to happen. It didn't." He doesn't finish off what he is trying to tell me.

"Severus it can't be that bad. Not like you would cheat on me, would you?" I say but by the look on his face it was. I feel my heart breaking. How could he do this to me? I'm pregnant with his children.

"Please tell me that I'm wrong. You wouldn't. You would never do that to me. I'm pregnant with YOUR CHILDREN."

I start to yell at him. I'm trying to stop myself crying.

"Darling please just listen to me let me explain." He asks in a sad voice. I nod my head.

"You know I love you, I don't remember much that night, it was that night we argued just after finding out we were expecting twins" he starts.

"Go on" I say trying to keeping an even voice.

"I went to the pub down the road. I just needed to clear my head. I only wanted to have one drink, the next thing I know is I'm waking up in shabby apartment next to a women." He stops, he looks at me.

"Who was she Severus?" I ask him. I don't want to know. Why did he have to tell me.

"Hermione I." He starts, but I cut him off.

"WHO WAS SHE?" I shout at him

"Ginny Weasley." He replies in a quiet voice. How could he, with her.

"How could you? With her of all people. You know what she did to me, what she is still trying to do. Why why." I half yell.

"Hermione, that's not all."

"What more could there possible be?"

"She is pregnant. She said its mine. I'm not sure the baby is. I can't find out till its born. If the baby is I have to be in its life. So till I know for sure I have to help her." He says. How can this be happening.

"I see, where do I fit into this. If you haven't forgotten I'm pregnant with Your son and daughter. We need you. But I see you have figured this out so if that's what you want to do FINE."

"Of course I haven't forgotten about them or you. Your my wife. What do you mean?"

"I won't be around to see you with her. I can't and won't have anything to do with her."

"Hermione, baby please stay here. I want you no I need you here with me. I LOVE YOU, I WANT YOU."

I need to get away from as quickly as possible.

"You can't have it both ways. I can't watch you be with her. You have made you decision. You have to listen. Not once have you said you will be here for me and the twins."

"Mione please don't." I cut him off.

"No I can't. I hope your happy with your choice. Just remember what you did when you see me with our children. We could of been a family. I thought I meant everything to you, that we would be together forever. Guess I was wrong." I say slowly walking away from him.

"No that's not what I want. I want you and our family. Please please don't do this." He tries pleading with me. I feel I'm slowly going to crack and walk back over to him, If I don't leave now."

"NO I can't." I shout to him before running to the fire place. I grab the floo powder call out the first place I can think of Malfoy Manor. I floo away devastating.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS!

Once I get to Malfoy Manor, Cissy is there siting looking at me, she walks over to me hugs me, we became really good friends since I married Severus, we go shopping together, girlie days. Ever since Ginny Weasley turned my so called best friends away from me and has been trying to take away everything I have away from me. I needed girlfriend to talk to, Cissy became a sister to me I know the 20 years age gape but still she is also like a mother to me to. I lost both my parents in the war even thought I sent them away from all that, they die on the plane on the way there.

"cissy how could he do this to me, why did he do this"

"sweetheart what did Severus do?"

"what did he do? He not only cheats on me but he also gets the whore pregnant"

"oh sweetheart I'm sure there is some way you two will be able to sort this out"

"Cissy maybe just maybe if this girls was just someone we didn't know but No we won't be able to, he chose to move her in"

"who is she?"

"Ginny Weasley that horrible girl who is trying to destroy my life how could he with her after everything"

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry, that baby might not even be his"  
"Cissy that is not the point, he still chose her to move in without talking to me, he knew I wouldn't even be in the same room let alone the same house as her"

"Mia he might not even know what that girl is doing to you, she sleeps around so much I will not be surprised if that baby comes out her own brothers"

"He knows everything I have told him. Why can't she just leave me the hell alone, I never done anything to that cow why is she doing this to me?"

"I don't have the answers for you, but you are welcome to stay her for as long as you like, you know Lucius sees you as a daughter and loves, Draco won't mind either he loves you, we all love you."

"Thank you so much, please I don't want to speak to Severus even though I'm carrying his son and daughter. I can't see him. I will only see him if he has that girl out of our house."

"if he comes by we will let him know sweetie"

"Thank you, Would you mind if I lay down with all this drama plus being pregnant really takes it out of me"

"of course you remember the room you stay normal that will be where you will be staying, make sure you get you rest in sweetie"

"I will Cissy I promise, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

As I walk through the Manor halls my head feels like it's going to explode, I feel so faint, dizzy spells I try to grip hold of the nearest thing but it's too late I fall next thing I see is darkness.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS!

As I walk through the Manor halls my head feels like it's going to explode, I feel so faint, dizzy spells I try to grip hold of the nearest thing but it's too late I fall next thing I see is darkness.

My body feels like it's been run over by a bus (smuggle saying), I start to wake up, and I hear lots of worried voices.

"Healer Smith will she and twins be ok" I think is Severus voice, the voice sounds as he has be crying sad and worried

"They will be with a lot of rest and no stress or she could possible not only lose the twins but her only life." Stern women's voice replies I hear a door being opened and then closed. I pretend to stay asleep a bit longer so I can hear what is being said. I know its bad doing this but I need to for me.

"I can't believe what I have done is hurting her and my babies how could I do this. I can't lose them, I love them so much"

"Severus this isn't your fault you didn't do this but what you have done is a cause for this to happen. How you can be so stupid moving that women into your home, you know what she did to her."

"Cissy I don't know what I was thinking I still don't. I was trying to do what I though was right, if that baby is mine I have to be there for it, but if I lose Mione and my twins I won't be able to look at it even if it is mine"

All I hear is quiet for next couple of minutes so I let myself wake up completely, Severus is by my side straight away but I still can't even look at him knowing he slept with her. I see Cissy walk out the door to give us time to talk, but I can't.

"Darling are you ok? Are you hurt? Does anything hurt?" he asks all at once.

"I am fine nothing to worry about, we will all be fine."

"Hermione please talk to me come home once they let you go let me look after you please."

"I can't if she is there; the only way I will come home is if she is gone."

"Darling baby I can't do that, what if that child is mine."

"I don't care if it is or not, but I won't and when the twins are here won't be coming home. You chose her over us again. This is over, our marriage is over. You either get her to leave or its us, I can't have anything to do with her. This is you only chance to decide."

"Hermione please don't do this to me please I beg."

"I didn't do this to you; you did by sleeping with her. You choice but if you chose her and that child isn't yours just think how you son and daughter will feel knowing their father didn't want them."

"I can't decide. You know I want them you know I want you. Please don't leave me."

"I love you more than you ever Know Severus but I can't be with you if you have that woman in our house. You have till I get out of here to decide, if you don't decide by then I will know how much you really love me and this children, I will NEVER stop you seeing them either way but that girl will never have anything to do with them. If you love me and want me you wouldn't need to decide you would need to pick. I'm not asking you not to be in that childs life in asking you not to have anything to do with that women."

Severus looks at me with this knowing look. Then gets up and eaves he pauses at the door looks over at me.

"Baby I love you so much, I will see you soon." He opens the door walks away leaving me confused in what he is going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

After Severus left i laid in hospital thinking about everything that has happen in last 6 years since war. After war Ron and I were together I was happy for first time in 7 years we were able to have a life without worrying about Voldemont, everything was fine well I thought they were I had my wonderful boyfriend Ron and my best friend Harry who was with Ron sister ginny. Ginny started to get jealous of my relationship with both the boys at first she would just say things about me that wasn't true like she saw me with a guy in the book shop or having a drink in local muggle pub non of it was true, of course Harry believe me but Ron thought it was true so we started arguing more and more till I saw him with Pansy Parkinson in my flat. He cheated on me, it took me a long while to start trusting a man again. Harry stood by me through everything, he saw what Ginny was doing cut all ties with her and Ron. We only talk to Bill, Charlie and Twins now, glad I still have my best friend he has always been here for me and I have always been there for him. He is my brother. About year after my split with ron I bumped into Severus, he has changed a lot from school he wasn't the same snarky mood professor that I remember, now he would smile laugh, his smile would always light up the room for me he looks so sexy when he does. I was so shocked when I received an owl from him asking me out, I could believe he would want to go out with me, I said yes of course rest is history. We were dating for Year and a Half when he asked me to marry him, life was so perfect, we married 6 months late with just friends and family, Harry gave me away the most perfect wedding. We spend honeymoon just together in florida, amazing time. Now here we are nearly 3 years off marriage that could end. I may have been harsh but that girl I can't stand her she has been trying to come between us since we got together, she finally has. I wouldn't stop him being in that child's life but I will in hers. Right now I have to focus on the twins making sure I stay calm, stress free. Last thing on my mind before I drift to sleep is my family twins, Severus and me. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter**

Over the next few days I wait to hear from Severus, still no word from Him. I have hardly slept I can't get this feeling out of me that something is going to happen, I just don't know what it is but I will make sure the twins and I are safe. I'm finally aloud out of this hospital today, the Healer has given me the all clear as long as I rest, stress free everything will be fine.

I finally have everything packed, waiting for Cissy to pick me up.

The door opens in Draco walks in well more like runs in over to me and wraps his arms round me. I love this man he knows everything about me.

"Dray what you doing here? Not that I mind."

"Mi I'm here to take you back to Manor, I just need to see for myself that you were ok."

"Draco I am fine, the babies and I will always be ok."

"Just had to be sure Mi."

when we off?"

"You ready Now Mi"

"Yep"

"Good let's get you out of this place."

I can't believe Severus hasn't come, how can he do this after everything he is just gonna walk away.

I grab my bags, take hold off Draco's arm walk out the door towards the fire place, I go first calling Malfoy Manor, I fallout of the Manor fire place as I always do but this time Lucius catches me.

" Mione, honey are you ok?" I hear floo again must be Draco coming through, he doesn't stay, he knows I need Lucius right now more than I ever have.

"I really fine Luc, glad to be out of that horrid bed" I lied hopefully he won't call me on it.

"Truth now" He replied sternly

" Honesty I don't know, I really thought he would come you know I love him so much, but he chose her. How could he Luc I thought he loved me too. To top that off I have this feeling something is gonna happen I just don't know what." I breaking down crying in Lucius arms.

"Honey I don't know what he is thinking but just know we will be here to support you all the way no matter what, we all love you. I will make sure nothing happens to you or those babies nothing can harm you Mione."

"Thank you Luc I love you all thank you for everything"

"Come on now dry those pretty eyes, and go for a walk in the garden then tea with Cissy."

"Ok" I say in small voice.

We walk through the Manor out to the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. We walked in silent most of the time. Must have been walking for a good hour before heading back in.

Tea was normal kept of Severus subject, I can't handle it right now. Next thing I know its Dinner time Draco is there we talk about Malfoy business.

"Mia fancy having movie night with Harry and me?" Draco asks in quiet voice. I know he is trying to keep my occupied, but I think its just what I need my two brothers so to speak.

"You know Dray I think that I would like that." I say, looking at him the most biggest smile I have ever seen.

A hour or so after dinner Harry, Dray and me are laying on my bed watch Twilight, even thought the boys hate these films the lay with me holding me just what I need right now. My two best friends my brothers.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT!**

Its been 10 weeks since I last saw or heard from Severus, I'm nearly 31 weeks now. Today Harry, Draco and I are going baby shopping, we have just moved in together, I didn't want to stay at the Manor once the babies were born as I starts to look for somewhere else to live. I talked to the boys about it, they decide they wanted to move to so Draco said might aswell all live together, that way they can help me with the babies. I'm finally ready to leave I walk through the Manor downstairs to the main fire place where Dray and Harry are waiting, both boys actually look excited to go shopping for their Godson and Goddaughter I asked them both to be GodFathers I couldn't decide between them.

We Floo to Diagon Alley, we start by going to Baby witches & wizards clothes and toys shop, as we walk in we see Severus and Ginny. The way they were acting you would think they were a couple. The boys look at me to see what I want to do, I just walk straight in, I'm not gonna stop shopping just cause they are here. I plan not to even so much as look at them. It hurts seeing him with her, I really do hope that child aint his, then he will know what he has lost. I see the two most adorable outfits. One was all pink dress with cute little rabbits a white cardigan and the other was Green with snakes over it.

"Harry, Dray what do you two think of these for babies?"

"They are nice get them, look what I found?" Harry said while holding a white lion and snake teddy.

"Dray you have the list of everything we need don't you?" I ask him he has a confused look, then looks as if he wants to kill someone. I turn round to see Severus and Her walking over to us. Harry tells them to leave us alone but no Severus won't be told what to do.

"No I won't leave, they are my children she is carrying." The boys and I scoff at that.

"Is that so, well where was you the date I got hospital or the day I was rushed back in nearly losing them, or when they both started moving?" I say, he looks speechless, Ginny smirks at us.

"They maybe yours by blood but that's all they will ever be, I haven't heard from you in 10 weeks so what right does that give you. I have spoken to a lawyer we are getting a divorce on the grounds of Adultery and I have already been granted full custody of the twins, you have no rights to them. I told you, you would lose us you pick her, that baby most like won't be yours."

I half yell at him.

"You can't do that to me, they are mine children. I have wrote to you I never received anything back from you." He is mad. Ginny has this knowing look on her face like she made sure there was no contact between us.

"I bet it was you doing Ginny? That baby aint even his, he will have nothing to offer you. When we got married we both wanted to make sure that if either of us cheat we lose everything if we divorce. Guess once he has nothing to offer you or that child." I say, Severus looks as if he forgotten about that, Ginny looks mad that I have something she does.

"Well if that's all, Harry, Draco and I have baby shopping to do. I would say nice to see you both but ill be lying. See you in court next week Severus. Just in case you get any idea the lawyers have all the details what has been taken from Gringotts. Goodbye."

I walk to the other side of the shop taking deep breaths, Harry and Draco were standing by my side.

"You did great Mione." The boys say together laughing.

"It feels great, I couldn't let them get the best of me. I'm just glad I spoke to Kingsley to make sure I had full custody of the babies and getting a divorce." I say. I always never wanted to get a divorce I thought I would allways been with him, I still do.

We continue shopping till I have everything I need. We spent nearly 4 hours shopping. We had everything delivered straight to our house. Tonight we are going back to Manor for dinner, seems like we haven't moved as we are still there nearly everyday. We floo back to Manor. Once we get there we hear raised voice sounds like Severus, Lucius and Cissy. I walk to wear they are. Cissy sees me and makes the men turn to see me.

"Hello Sweetie how was shopping?" Cissy tries to act like nothing was going on.

"It was tiring, but now have everything for them, just have to put everything up and away when I get home, that's if the boys will let me. How was you afternoon?" I reply

"Hermione could I please please talk to you." Severus asks before Cissy can get a word out.

"I think I have said all I needed to say to you earlier, so please leave me alone and go back to yours and the girl house." I reply not even looking at him I can't.

"Mia I think you should at least hear him out, go to my study and listen to him, you don't even have to speak to him just listen." Lucius says to me both cissy and he have this look on there faces that shows I really need to hear him out.

"Fine but I will hear him out, follow me." I say moodly, I turn and walk to Lucius study don't even wait for him. I walk straight and sit down in Luc chair and wait. Severus finally walks in closes the door. Sits across from me. Takes a deep breath the begins to tell me.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT!**

I walk straight and sit down in Luc chair and wait. Severus finally walks in closes the door. Sits across from me. Takes a deep breath the begins to tell me.

"Hermione, I miss you. I want you to come home with me please I need." He asks in a pleading voice.

"Funny, I haven't heard from you in 10 weeks since I came out from hospital. Not one word. You expect me to come home. Go back to the tart you chose." I say, why does he need to talk to me now.

"Baby, please I'm sorry, I was trying to do the best for everyone. I'm so so so sorry. I need you. I want us to be a family, you, me and the twins."

"I don't want anything to do with you any more. You did the best for you and that thing, not the best for me 'Your wife' or your kids. Just go."

"I'm so so so sorry. What am I suppose to do. She had no where to go. I couldn't let her live on the streets if she has my baby."

"Funny, how she has somewhere to go before that, but don't worry I had no where to go. You still chose her again over us. Just please go. Don't come to me when you find out that baby aint even yours."

"Please don't end our marriage, I love you. Please don't make me go."

"The answer to this question will decide what I am going to do.

"Ask"

"Have you slept with her since I left."

"No" he answer but I'm not sure if he is telling the truth.

"How do I know you not just saying that."

"Baby please" he pleas

"If you want me back, you have to go back to the house. Tell her to pack her bags and go. Then we will sell that house I will never stay in there with my kids. We will buys somewhere else."

Mione, I can't do that."

"Then forget about us." I say

"Baby please please I need you." He pleas again.

"Then do what I have asked. Not like she can't go to her brothers or parents. This is the last time you have a choice. Its me and our twins or her and maybe your child." I say in stern and serious voice. I can't keep doing this, I need this sort once and for all.

He is quiet for sometime, he has this look on his face I'm not quite sure what he is going to do.

"I... I am going to..."

Please Review

I'm looking for a beta for my harry potter stories,!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter!

Sorry taken me ages to update.

Chapter 8

It's been just over 6 months since I've seen Severus, in that time I have had our twins they were born 4 weeks earlier at 36 weeks. Only 5 weeks since the last time Severus came round.

Flashback

"I...I am going to ..." He starts, he looks so nervous, I hope he picks me and our babies.

"Severus, please just tell me, I need to know. I plea with him.

"I am going to go home and tell Ginny she needs to leave. Once she has, I will come to get you. I promise you this." He tells me, but deep down I can't believe him.

"How long will that take? I won't be around forever." I tell him honesty.

"1 week tops I promise this. Ill see you soon." He tells me before kissing my cheek then next thing I know I'm all alone."

End of flashback

I waited and waited, I never heard a word from him. I sent him owls, never once replied. It wasn't until 4 weeks later that I gave up any hope to hear from him.

Only a week late I hate my beautiful babies, I had Harry and Draco with me during my labour, I gave birth to my handsome baby boy at 6.20am I named him Apollo Cameron Snape then at 6.33am I had my gorgeous princess I named Artemis Ellie Snape, they were perfect.

The last 5 months have been amazing, I moved in with Cissy and Lucius as I need more help with the twins. I don't think I could of done this with out their help or my friends help.

Now nearly 5 months old they are both happy babies, they have just started trying to crawl.

Lucius and Cissy spoke to me not long after having them, they wanted me to be a daughter to them, as they already feel like I am. They can't adopted me as I'm far too old now. I agreed as I already thought of them as parents. I asked them to be grandparents to the twins, I don't think I have ever seen them both so happy. They spoil them like mad, Lucius is the worse he brought them both ponies, their rooms full of toys.

I made Draco and Luna god parents to Apollo and Harry and Hannah god parents to Artemis.

A week after having them, Hannah, Luna and Neville came to talk and apologised for believing Ginny's word over mine. I forgave them.

Today I decide I want a family and close friends day, it's been along time since everyone's been together. I remember the first time I visited the park we are going to. Lucius wanted to spend a afternoon bonding with me we took along walk came across it was the Mommy beautiful park I have ever seen. It wasn't really that far from the Malfoy Manor. That was a brilliant day one ill never forget.

I finish getting myself and Apollo ready as Artemis is with Cissy at the moment. We meet everyone by the door ready to go.

The day has been going perfect, everyone was having a great time is girls sat back watching Lucius, Draco, Harry and Neville play with both Apollo and Artemis, it was so cute to see them laughing at the boys.

"Hermione, Cissy." I hear some call out to us in a voice I know. We both turn to see the one and only Severus Snape and its big on the side.

"Yes, can we help you Severus?" Cissy asks him in a cold voice.

"I want to talk to you Hermione please" he asks me turn to look at me.

"6 months too late Severus. I'm Adair I don't have tone to talk. Now please leave." I say to him in a calm cold tone of voice.

"Please Hermione, I want to talk, I need to explain what happen." He pleas with me. I decide to give him 5 minutes.

"Girls can you watch Apollo and Artemis please?" I ask them kindly, once I see them nod, I get up walk a little bit away.

"5 minutes starting now." I say turning to him crossing my arms across my chest.

" I'm so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am. When I made that promise I meant it. When I got home, Ginny was upset, I couldn't just kick her out in the sate she was. I decided to give her that week to sort herself out, she was a mess. I know it's know excuse but what could I do, for all I knew she could of been carrying my child."

He tells me I can see its the truth.

"So it's right to hurt the mother of you unborn children, your wife who spent weeks waiting for you, waiting for you to owl or cone by. Than a girl who may be pregnant with you child. Now tell what is right in that? Is that child yours?" I half tell at him, he just makes me so angry. I know Ginny had her baby last month and Marcus Flints baby who is actually going for custody of daughter.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think about that, I knew you would be taken care of. And yes she is my child." He tells I actually can't believe he actually believes he is the child's father. I laugh, he looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"You actually believe your the child's father? If that's the case them why is Marcus Flint trying to get custody of their daughter. You use to be a smart man but now I don't know who you are, your not the man I married I lost him the day you let me leave. Not the sort of man I want in my kids life." I say to him, I see him take in everything I said.

"What are you talking about? That is my daughter, Ginny told me so, she wouldn't lie about something like that. How have i changed? I want you back Hermione please I need you please." He says to me. I can stand here a listen to him defend her.

"Your fund out the truth soon if you don't believe. Now I have nothing more to say to you. I can't believe I wasted my time talking to you not once did you ask how I was or even your children. This is how I know you have changed. When my Severus is back come find us till then stay away." I say before walking straight away towards everyone. I didn't turn round to see if he was there I couldn't.

Please review!


End file.
